Sub-Legendary Items:
Langdon’s Necklace of Fake Death (Sub Legendary) ch-386 Requirements: 50 Focus, 50 Willpower Description: Langdon was a legendary Thief who faced numerous godly existences. This was his necklace, with which he escaped from countless dangers. Properties: Defense 52–56, Night Vision +11, Dark Awareness +9, Cloaking +30, chance to nullify Mind Magic Fake Death: Reset all aggro by entering into a state of suspended animation. This skill is only effective against creatures with low intelligence. Restrictions: Thief; can only be equipped by a member of the Righteous Faction. Necklace of Serenity (Sub Legendary): Special Item ch-518 Properties: Grants the user immunity to Rank 8 or lower charm, fear, and other mind related status debuffs. Restrictions: Can only be equipped by players with less than 1,500 Spirit. Hyperlink Ring (Sub Legendary): Special Item ch-528 (set of 12) Description: Grants the Hyperlink skill. Hyperlink: Allows the user to teleport to another owner of a Hyperlink Ring within the same map. Cooldown: 15 minutes. Range: 5,000 meters. Phantom Earley’s Pauldrons (Sub Legendary) ch-552 Description: Pauldrons used by Phantom Earley. Contains traces of Earley’s soul. Requirements: 620 Dexterity Properties: Dexterity +50, Speed +50, Stealth +20, Cloaking +10, Reflex +10. Phantom Form (Rank 7): Increase Stealth and Cloaking by 60 and Speed by 50. For the first 10 seconds, the user cannot be seen through by eye or illumination skills. You cannot attack while in this state. Duration: 30 seconds. Weight: 2 lbs Restrictions: Thief Dullahan Cavalry Crossbow Blueprint: Pieces: 1/10 gathered all of them. Requirements: Advanced Blacksmith Dullahan Cavalry Crossbow (Sub-Legendary) Requirements: 800 Strength Properties: Attack 307–327, 30% Critical Rate, +100 Fire Damage, 5-Shot Burst Weight: 56 lb Restrictions: Thief, Paladin, Warrior I never thought it would be a Sub-Legendary weapon blueprint. The properties are amazing! Nie Yan inwardly exclaimed. However, the 56 lb weight and 800 Strength requirement were really quite intimidating. He probably wouldn’t be able to equip it until around Level 60–70. So if I collect all ten pieces, I’ll be able to craft a Sub-Legendary cavalry crossbow? He examined the materials required to create it: 10 top-quality Magic Redwood Logs, 3 top-quality Fire Source Crystals, 3 Enchanted Blackvein Gold, 3 Enchanted Runestones, and 1 Fire Essence Extract. Magic Rune Bag: 32 slots ch-164 Gem of Darkness (9): Socketable Item Properties: Convert 10% of Attack to Piercing Dark Damage, 1% Defense Ignore, −10% Equipment Requirements Splitting Edge (Incomplete): 1/20 ch-184 The fragment of Splitting Edge was a silver-white, rhombus-shaped shard of metal. Its surface was meticulously scored with shallow grooves in a design that formed Yemos Runes, named after their creator—Legendary Blacksmith Yemos. According to some historical accounts, Yemos was still an Advanced Blacksmith when he first forged the Splitting Edge. Its blueprints would later be copied and passed down to a few, select Blacksmiths across the continent. The Splitting Edge was a rare, low-level Charge Weapon which came with a supplementary skill. The charge referred to the fact that the weapon had to be charged to a certain extent for the skill to be activated, so the wielder couldn’t abuse it as they pleased. After the skill was released, the weapon would be drained of its energy and the player would have to wait for it to slowly replenish. While Charge Weapons could be found at higher levels, the Splitting Edge was the only available weapon of its kind for low-level Thief players, and it had amazing properties to boot. Outside of Sub-Legendary and Legendary weapons, it ranked as the number one Thief weapon below level 50. It was no wonder players nicknamed it the best vegetable knife in the game!